Non capiva che l'amavo
by SalemaW
Summary: Couple Ashiya et Sano: où le début d'une histoire d'amour... One shot demandé par lino.


**Note :** suite à la demande de lino, j'ai écris ce one-shot sur le couple Sano - Mizuki. J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous !

**Crédits :** les gentils personnages sont à Hisaya Nakajo. Paroles de Cascada et Paolo Meneguzzi. Tout le texte en français m'appartient . Essai de traduction des paroles entre ( ).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Boy meets girl**_ _(un garçon rencontre une fille)  
__**You were my dream, my world **__(tu étais mon rêve, mon monde)_

Dès la première fois où je t'ai vu à la télévision, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'indescriptible. Au départ, ce n'était que de l'admiration, du respect et de l'idolâtrie. Seulement maintenant, ces sentiments de fan ce sont tapis loin dans mon cœur, laissent place à d'autres plus fort.

_  
**I need a miracle **(j'ai besoin d'un miracle)  
**I wanna be your girl** (je veux être ta copine)  
**Give me a chance to see** (donne moi une chance de voir)  
**That you are made for me** (que tu es fait pour moi)  
**I need a miracle** (j'ai besoin d'un miracle)  
**Please let me be your girl** (s'il te plaît, laisse moi être ta copine)  
**One day you'll see it can happen to me** (un jour tu verras, c'est arrivé pour moi)_

Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi. Tu crois que je suis un garçon et de magnifiques filles rêveraient de sortir avec toi. Pourtant, j'aimerais être ta petite amie, être celle que tu chérirais de tout ton cœur. Cependant, je ne peux pas te demander de te croire gay et je ne peux pas non plus te révéler mon secret.

_**Day and night**_ _(jour et nuit)  
__**I'm always by your side**__ (je suis toujours à tes côtés)  
__**Cause I know for sure**__ (car je suis sûre)  
__**My love is real my feelings pure**__ (que mon amour est réel et mes sentiments purs)_

Je ne peux rien te dire car je veux rester dans ce lycée auprès de toi. Je t'aime et je sais que mes sentiments sont sincères. Je t'aime et je resterais à tes côtés tant que tu accepteras ma présence. Si un jour tu ne veux plus de moi, je retournerais en Amérique, mais plus rien ne sera pareil. Sano, j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus la groupie, fan absolu du champion de saut en hauteur que tu étais. Non, ceci n'est plus qu'une partie de toi. A présent, je n'ai plus besoin de toi comme idole, mais comme homme. Jour et nuit, je resterais à tes côtés pour que tu saches que je suis là. Jour et nuit, je resterais près de toi, pour qu'un jour tu finisses par m'aimer.

Oooooooooooooo

_**Mi parlava mi guardava e non capiva che**_ _(elle me parlait, me regardait et ne savait pas que)_

_**Non capiva che l'amavo**_ _(et ne savait pas que je l'aimais)_

Quand tes yeux se tournent vers moi et me fixent, je me demande à quoi tu penses. Est-ce vraiment moi que ton regard cherche? Un jour tu m'as demandé ce que tu représentais pour moi… et je t'ai menti. Je ne pouvais pas te dire la vérité. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai blessée.

_**E ogni volta che soffriva io soffrivo**_ _(et chaque fois qu'elle souffrait, je souffrais) _

_**Quante notti ho pianto senza dire niente**__ (tant de nuits où j'ai pleuré sans rien dire) _

_**Perché perché perché perché**__ (car, car, car, car) __**Non capiva che l'amavo**__ (elle ne savait pas que je l'aimais)_

Ta tristesse est peu à peu devenue la mienne, et tes larmes me font souffrir. Je ne supporte pas de te voir malheureuse, car tes sourires sont à présent le soleil de ma vie. Et parfois je me maudis, car tu ne sais pas que je t'aime.

_**E ogni volta che non c'era io morivo**_ _(et chaque fois qu'elle n'était pas là, je mourrais) _

_**Quante notti ho pianto senza fare niente**__ (tant de nuits où j'ai pleuré sans rien faire) _

_**E mi nascondevo all'ombra di un sorriso**__ (et je me cachais à l'ombre d'un sourire) __**Non capiva che l'amavo**__ (elle ne savait pas que je l'aimais)_

Et chaque jour j'ai peur, peur que l'on découvre ton secret et que tu doives t'en aller. Je refuse d'être séparé de toi Ashiya… Sais-tu au moins que mes véritables sourires ne sont que pour toi ? Si seulement tu savais, si seulement tu savais que je t'aimais…

Oooooooooooooo

Et je te regarde dormir, tu es allongé sur la pelouse. Le soleil t'éclaire, accentuant ton charme. Tu portes encore ton uniforme. Il te va bien. A quoi rêves-tu ? Penses-tu parfois à moi ? Je suis tentée de te rejoindre, mais je ne veux pas te gêner.

Oooooooooooooo

Je prends le soleil et je vois ton visage qui m'observe. Tu es derrière la fenêtre de notre chambre. A quel jeu jouons nous ? A cache cache ? Je sais que parfois tu me regardes… mais est ce parce que tu m'admires ou parce que tu m'aimes ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser, alors aide moi…

Oooooooooooooo

Il se redresse et prend appui sur ses coudes. Il lève la tête dans ma direction et me sourit. Mon cœur accélère. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre et j'accepte avec joie. D'un jour à l'autre je peux me faire exclure, alors autant profiter de chaque instant passé avec lui.

Oooooooooooooo

Elle m'a semblé surprise mais a accepté de me rejoindre. Je la vois qui s'approche rapidement de moi en souriant. Es-tu si heureuse d'être avec moi ? Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me fait un commentaire, en me disant que je m'endors vraiment n'importe où. Je lui réponds que moi au moins je ne suis pas somnambule et elle rougit. Elle est si mignonne.

Oooooooooooooo

Mes crises de somnambulisme où je me suis recouché dans son lit… Cette pensée me fait rougir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me le rappelle ? C'était gênant mais très agréable… Son étreinte me rassure, sa chaleur m'apaise, sa voix me berce. Je l'aime, tout simplement.

Oooooooooooooo

Souvent j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire des mots gentils et lui montrer à quel point je l'aime. Combien de temps vais-je supporter cette situation ? Combien de temps pourrai-je cacher ma jalousie quand les autres s'approchent un peu trop d'elle ? Mes sentiments et mon désir finiront par m'étouffer, mais je dois me taire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

Oooooooooooooo

Il se lève et m'invite à faire de même. Je le suis et il s'installe quelques mètres plus loin, derrière des buissons. Il m'explique que c'est plus tranquille comme endroit. J'acquiesce et m'allonge à côté de lui. J'ai tellement envie de poser ma tête contre lui, mais je dois résister.

Oooooooooooooo

Elle s'est étendue à quelques centimètres de moi. Je regarde fixement le ciel et tente de penser à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas. Je me trahis alors et lui prends discrètement la main.

Oooooooooooooo

Il m'a prit la main et ne dit rien. Malgré les battements de mon cœur, je ne fais rien et me contente de lui serrer la main, pour lui montrer que je suis pour ce contact. J'aurais dû refuser, tant pis.

Oooooooooooo

Suis-je devenu fou ? Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… Tant pis. Elle ne semble pas gênée par mon acte. Ses joues sont devenues légèrement roses. C'est adorable. Mon cœur bât la chamade. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Rien qu'une fois. Là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Oooooooooooo

J'ai envie de l'embrasser… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il, il ne faut pas.

Ooooooooooooo

Ils se redressèrent en même temps et se retrouvèrent nez à nez. Sano murmura un « pardonne-moi » et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. A sa grande surprise et à son grand bonheur, la jeune fille ne recula pas. Elle semblait apprécier autant que lui cet échange. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils ne dirent rien, leurs regards suffisaient. Tous deux savaient que c'était le début d'une histoire, de leur histoire, et que, pour le moment, le silence valait toutes les déclarations.

Ooooooooooooo

**I need a miracle…**

Mes prières ont abouti…

**Non capiva che l'amavo…**

Et maintenant elle le sait…

FIN

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Dès la fin de mes exams (10 mai) je commencerais à écrire une fic en plusieurs chapitres sur Hanakimi. Alors, à bientôt j'espère !!!


End file.
